


Beg For Me

by sydwrites



Series: PHILLIP ALTMAN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [1]
Category: This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Explicit Language, F/M, Masturbation, Smutty goodness, implied previous relationship, mentions of cheating, sub phillip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: It's been three years since you've seen Phillip Altman, after he cheated on you.Tonight, he was going to pay for it.
Relationships: Phillip Altman/You
Series: PHILLIP ALTMAN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048525
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Beg For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I believe that this was my first Altman oneshot ever...and it's not too bad haha
> 
> enjoy!

It had been three years since you’ve seen Phillip Altman, and you’d intended to keep that going for, well, the rest of your life.  
Unfortunately, the universe had different plans when Phillip himself walked into the bar you were at, looking cocky as ever. You just rolled your eyes and turned back to your drink, taking one big swig before someone came and sat next to you.  
“Y/N?”  
You didn’t even look at him. “Phillip.”  
He sighed. “Oh come on, its been three years Y/N. I’ve changed since then.”  
You looked over at him, unamused. “No one can change that much, Phillip.”  
“Well, I have. You look so beautiful, Y/N, same beautiful girl I knew three years ago.”  
As much as you wanted to not give him any kind of response, your cheeks flushed a shade of pink and he smiled. “There’s that smile. I haven’t stopped thinking about you since we broke up.”  
Your eyes widened in surprise. “Really? And yet you were still able to fuck a random girl every night.”  
He sighed again. “Ask me who I was thinking about the whole time.”  
You bit your lip slightly, making him smirk as he leaned into you and whispered in your ear. “You, always you Y/N.”  
His words made you shiver as you pulled away, jaw clenched. “That still doesn’t mean you’ve changed. A dog is always a dog, Phillip.”  
Phillip pouted and brought your wrist up to his lips, kissing the thin skin there before kissing his way up your arm, over your shoulder, up your neck, and to your cheek.  
“Let me prove it to you. I’ll do anything.”  
Now, that piqued your interest. “Anything?”  
He nodded. “Anything, you name it.”  
You smirked. “Even let me tie you to my headboard and make you beg for me to touch you?”  
Phillip gulped but his eyes blackened at the idea. “If that’s what you want.”  
You smiled sweetly. “Great, my place is a few blocks from here.”  
His eyes widened as you hopped down from the bar and headed for the door. For a brief moment, Phillip wondered whether or not he should actually follow you, but he really did want to prove himself. So he followed you out of the bar and down the sidewalk, watching the way your hips swayed and your ass jiggled.  
He felt his pants grow tighter at the sight alone and fought the very strong urge to grab your ass as you walked.  
Finally, you reached your small row house, unlocking the door and stepping inside with Phillip hot on your tail. He took a quick look around as you flicked on all the light switches and put your stuff down on the counter.  
You looked at him and smirked. “My bedroom’s upstairs, first door on your right. Strip down completely, minus your boxers, and wait for me. Don’t touch yourself, I’ll know it if you do.”  
Phillip shivered and walked up the steps to your bedroom, feeling your eyes on him as he entered your bedroom. You followed a few minutes later, opening the door to find a very needy Phillip with a very prominent bulge in his boxers.  
“Did you touch yourself?”  
He shook his head immediately. “N-No, I swear.”  
You smirked. “Good boy. Put your wrists together and above your head.”  
He bit his lip and did as you said while you grabbed a scarf from your closet, walking over and tying him tightly to the wooden headboard. You stood at the foot of the bed, unable to wipe the smirk from your face as you began slowly stripping in front of him. You could hear him grunting and whimpering as more and more of your skin was exposed to his hungry eyes.  
Phillip pulled against the restraints. “Oh fuck, so beautiful.”  
You blushed slightly as you slid your shorts down your legs, hearing him groan. You teased the hem of your lace thong as he licked his lips, spinning around for him to get the full view.  
“Shit, fuck! Take them off, let me see that pretty pussy of yours.” The headboard creaked as he tried to break free, writhing on top of the mattress.  
You walk over beside him and shake your head, purposely placing your crotch right next to his face. “Such a naughty little mouth, you’re lucky I don’t punish you.”  
He whimpered as you climbed up on top of his lap and sat on his thighs, just below his achingly hard erection. The moment you sat down, his hips bucked up desperately.  
“Oh, oh fuck. I can feel how wet you are, holy shit. You like this, don’t you, torturing me?”  
You nod, unashamed. “Yes, I enjoy it a lot. I like watching the great Phillip Altman submit to a woman.”  
He groaned. “Mmmm, fuck!” His hips bucked up, desperate for any kind of attention. “Come on Y/N, touch me.”  
You shook your head and chuckled. “Oh Phillip, did your mom ever teach you manners?” You leaned over and put your hands on his chest. “Ask me nicely and maybe I’ll consider.”  
Phillip huffed, not at all used to asking for pleasure. “F-Fuck, come on! Isn’t tying me up enough?”  
You smirked and placed your hand right over top of his hard length, causing him to try and buck up for friction, but you were quicker. “No, not after cheating on me with your next door neighbor. I’m gonna make you suffer, Phillip Altman.”  
His teeth grinded together as he tried once again to break free, but then huffed in defeat. “Fine. P-Please…touch me.”  
You chuckled darkly. “Say it like you mean it.”  
His eyes went wide and he bit his lip, huffing again. “Please t-touch me.”  
Your hand came down to give his length a few solid strokes, earning you a loud moan. You stopped suddenly and his head flew back, letting out a long growl. “Fuck!”  
His desperate voice made you smile. “Beg for it, whore. Beg for me to touch you, to stroke you.”  
Phillip softly purred at the degrading nickname before whimpering, opening his mouth to try and say something but the words won’t come out. You quickly grab his cock through his boxers and gently squeeze it. “Beg for it, you fucking slut!”  
His back arches and he cries out, “Fuck! Fuck, please! Please touch me!”  
You smile and squeeze harder. “Good boy. Keep going, I like it when you beg.”  
“Fuck, fuck! Please Y/N, please! Please touch me, please I need it!”  
You smirk and reach inside of his boxers, hand coming in direct contact with his hard length before pulling it out from underneath his boxers. You almost gasped out loud when you saw it, forgetting just how big and thick he was. Even though Altman was a dog, he definitely had an unforgettable dick. And, bonus, he knew how to use it.  
He gasped as you began stroking it. “Oh fuck, yes! Feels so good Y/N, shit!”  
You smile as you begin to stroke him harder, squeezing him as your hand bounced up and down. He began to buck up against you with every stroke. “Fuck, I’m getting close!”  
With a smirk, you pulled away and he cried out at the loss. “Fuck, fuck! Please Y/N, please keep going! I was so close, fuck! Please!”  
“Do you want me to sit on your filthy cock, Altman?”  
His head whipped up to look at you with wide eyes. “More than I need oxygen.”  
You chuckled. “That bad, huh?”  
He nodded profusely. “Yes, wanna feel your sweet little pussy wrapped around me again. Fuck! No other pussy’s as good as yours, Y/N.”  
You just rolled your eyes. “I’m flattered that out of the one thousand women you’ve somehow managed to bed, I have the best pussy. Thanks for that, Phil.”  
He huffed. “I meant that as a genuine fucking compliment. Do you know how many nights I’ve spent alone, jacking off to the thought of you? Countless. I’ve missed you so much, angel.”  
You shivered at that nickname and the memories that came along with it. Quickly getting that out of your head, you pushed your underwear aside and lined his tip up with your entrance.  
“Oh fuck, you’re practically dripping. I fucking knew you still wanted me.”  
You stood up and off of him. “Don’t get cocky, Altman. Do you want me to fuck you or not?”  
He nodded. You smirked as you came back down to line up with him. “Say you’re sorry.”  
“W-What?” He breathed.  
“You heard me, nasty slut. Say you’re sorry for being cocky with me.”  
He bit his lip and whimpered. “I-I’m sorry.”  
You shook your head. “Try again and this time, say it like you fucking mean it.” You quickly pushed his head in and he moaned.  
“F-Fuck! I’m sorry, so fucking sorry! Please Y/N, please fuck me! I need you so bad!”  
You sink down on him all the way, moaning at the feeling of being filled and stretched by him while he grunted. After getting over the initial shock of his length and girth, you began bouncing up and down on him while holding and squeezing your tits.  
“Oh fuck, Phil.”  
He began bucking his hips up and the headboard began shaking as he desperately tried to free himself. “Fuck Y/N, let me go! Let me touch you, let me make you feel good! Wanna touch those pretty tits so fucking back, wanna help you ride my cock!”  
You continued to bounce on him. “No, naughty boys like you don’t get what they want, and they definitely don’t get to touch me.”  
His head flew back again. “Fucking shit! Fuck, I’m already so close Y/N. F-Faster, please!”  
You stopped moving and smirked down at him, enjoying the way he looked like this. “You can beg all you want, but I’m not going to listen. And you’ll cum when I tell you, is that understood?”  
Phillip nodded his head shyly. “Y-Yes.”  
You smiled and resumed your rhythm on his length, hand now moving from your breast down to rub your clit, knowing that Phillip wasn’t going to last much longer. His eyes went wide at the sight and he growled.  
“Fuck, I wanna touch you so bad Y/N. Bet your clit is so swollen and needy right now, shit, bet it’s nice and wet!”  
You chuckled as you continued bouncing. “It’s so big and wet Phillip, feels so good.”  
He growled and bucked his hips up furiously. “Wanna touch it so bad angel, fuck!” His voice was strained as he came closer and closer to orgasm.  
You began rubbing your clit harder, chasing your orgasm as you began to tighten around him. “Oh Phil, I’m so close! Gonna cum all over your cock!”  
Phillip moaned loudly as he felt your walls clench tighter. “Yes angel, yes! Come on my cock, give me your sweet juices! Fuck, so tight around me, not gonna last long.”  
You nodded. “I know Phillip, I know. Just wait a little longer for me, okay?”  
His jaw tightened while your head fell back and you moaned, letting your orgasm wash over you as you flooded him with your wet release. You kept rubbing yourself through your release as you continued bouncing on him.  
There were tears streaming down his cheeks at this point. “Fuck, fuck please! Please can I cum now?”  
You nodded and clenched tightly around him. “Yes Phil, go ahead and cum.”  
His back arched and you quickly dismounted him, stroking his cock until he released strands of white liquid all over his own bare chest, grunting and groaning the whole time. You continued to stroke him until he was completely empty, letting go as you took your place on his thighs once more.  
Phillip was a fucking wreck right now. He was sweating considerably, his hair was tousled, his breathing was coming out in small quick pants, and his lip was red and swollen from biting it so much. You looked at him, very much amused as he came down from his high and brought his breathing back down to a normal rate.  
He looked down at his chest, small pools of his cum formed in the divots of his muscles. “Oh holy fuck, that was probably the hardest and most I’ve ever cum.”  
You chuckled. “It’s amazing that sometimes the women know how to pleasure you instead of the other way around.”  
It was his turn to chuckle as you reached forward to undo the scarf, full blood flow returning to his hands as you began to pull away, but Phillip pulled you down for a hungry kiss.  
“Fuck Y/N, I’ve missed you so much. Please, please tell me that you’ll give me another chance?”  
You nodded, smiling softly. “You’ve definitely proven yourself, Altman. I’ll give you one more try.”  
The grin quickly spread across his face and he kissed you again.  
“I promise that this time, I’ll never let you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> syd <3


End file.
